1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to stackable and nestable containers for bulk materials, and more specifically concerns large containers for food and chemicals, for example, for shipping processed meats or chickens from one processor to another for further processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain industries such as in food processing, agriculture, chemical, and petro-chemical industries, large containers are used to hold and ship bulk materials. The handling and lifting of these containers require the use of forklift truck and/or pallet jacks.
In recent years, containers made entirely of plastic have been used, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,042,111 and 4,416,374 which are incorporated herein by reference. These containers have three parallel, laterally spaced, downward extending, hollow ridges in their bottom walls that act as support members for the container and establish between adjacent pairs of ridges spaces for the entry of the tines of a forklift truck or a pallet jack.
A problem with these containers has been that their bottom walls, especially at the downwardly extending ridges, are exposed to potential damage caused by the tines of a forklift truck or pallet jack. For example, if a forklift driver is careless or sloppy when approaching a container to transport it, he may cause the tines of the forklift to strike and rupture a ridge in the bottom wall of the container, thereby necessitating replacement of the container.